Glacon
Glacon is a character from Planet Mineralia. Background Early life Steven Kuula was a bit of a slow learner, but he did manage to get through the first few grades of school thanks to the help of his two best friends, Annie and Zack. When a mysterious corporation began the Powerchild Initiative, where several children were tested to see if they could be given special powers, Steven took notice of it. Many children were eager to sign up, but few were able to. He did end up being the third qualifier of the project, being given Solution PC-03. This caused him to suffer a severe frostbite to his whole right arm, which collapsed into frozen bits. However, the caretakers outfitted him with a new mechanical arm that took advantage of the power he was given; control over cold. After that moment, he took on the name "Glacon" as a new identity. Crystallon the Gemstone Warrior Glacon first decides to attempt to do a heroic task by finding a villain... only to run into Dreamkeeper and mistake him for one. Upon losing the fight against him due to his weakness of heat, he retreats to Minera Elementary, where he meets his friends, now calling themselves Acidinor and Zirconion. He decides that the group will work together, now under the shared name of the Renegade Trio. While he thinks he's the leader at times, the group never has a predetermined leader. Crystallon and the Search of Souls After Crystallon and the Resistance Trio set off to the outer regions of Mineralia, they entrusted Gemopia's safety to the Renegade Trio. Glacon was determined to respect Crystallon's wishes, so he took to fighting the invading Crescent Guard head-on... unfortunately, it just caused more to show up. He then aided Zirconion in rallying the other Powerchildren to help them, and Acidinor joined in the fight after discovering their weaknesses. Together, they fended off the Crescent Guard and made them never want to approach Gemopia. Sketch Arena Tournament Glacon was present when Acidinor decided to snoop on the Resistance Trio getting an invite to the tournament from AnthonyM and his M-Crew, getting his own invite as well. Personality Positive Traits * Very observant and analytical. * Always willing to lend a helping hand. * Seemingly a sweet and kind boy. Negative Traits * Can be cold and ruthless in battle. * Gets easily absorbed on a task, or too invested that he becomes a klutz. * Is a slow responder sometimes. Powers and Abilities * Has superhuman strength, speed, and the ability to fly thanks to Solution PC-03. * Possesses power to manipulate cold, and is immune to external frostbite. * His mechanical arm can be used as an effective hacking tool. * PASSIVE: Cryo Tanker (Glacon is immune to and draws Ice-type attacks toward him.) * HYPER MODE: Deep Freeze (Glacon freezes all opponents near him with a blast of cold energy. Frozen enemies are susceptible to attack by others or even himself.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Shirt: Glacon Tee * Pants: Denim Jeans * Shoes: Mineralia Sneakers (Icy Blue) * Accessory: Cryotek Hairband Weapons * Arm Cannon: Cryotek Arm Cannon Physical Appearance Glacon has blue eyes and silver spiky hair that freezes over as it gets longer. The frozen hair is kept together through the use of his Cryotek Hairband. He wears an ice-blue T-shirt with his logo on it, which is ripped up on the right sleeve from trying to fit his Arm Cannon into it. He has a red machine coming out of the back of his right shoulder, which supplies heat to the arm to prevent it from freezing. He also wears denim jeans and ice-blue sneakers. Merits * Was the test subject for Solution PC-03. * Made a reputation as Dreamkeeper's rival. * Helped Zirconion rally all of the Powerchildren to protect Gemopia. Trivia * Glacon's design has radically changed since his introduction; before the hairband and mechanical arm, he had frozen hair and cannon gloves. The design proved too bulky to keep and Glacon was outfitted with an arm cannon, taking more inspiration from Samus Aran's Ice Beam (specifically, the one from Metroid Prime). * Glacon's ice powers come from his hair, meaning that aside from extreme heat, his other weakness is getting a haircut. ** He usually does get one if his hair becomes too bulky to manage. Although, he has to mention the need for an ice pick due to his hair being frozen. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U23 Category:Characters from Planet Mineralia Category:Ice Element